


Happy Birthday, Donnatella

by kcat1971



Series: Transitions [15]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971
Summary: Josh surprises Donna with a private birthday celebration.





	1. Chapter 1

An hour later, everyone has headed home and it's just Mom, Matt, Helen, Donna and I sitting in the private living room enjoying coffee. Miranda and Peter are off on their own reading. It's nice just to sit and relax. Before much longer we hear the sounds of Lulu starting to move around in her crib through the baby monitor. Donna immediately heads towards the stairs. An hour is plenty long enough for the second nap, we don't really want her to fall back asleep.

But before Donna can make it to the room, we hear a little whimper and Lulu's little voice calling out "Da-dee?" I bolt out of my seat, ready to head up there. Lulu is used to waking up in our room here but not on a Saturday, she must be kind of confused.

"Josh." Mom says softly, stopping me in my tracks. "Donna will be there in a few seconds. Lulu is fine."

Sure enough a few seconds later we hear Donna open the door.

"Mama!" Lulu gurgles happily and I settle down in my seat. Matt and Helen smirk at me but don't say anything. Over the last few years, they've gotten use to my overprotectiveness.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe you are going to leave Lulu overnight. So Donna still doesn't know what your plans are for her birthday?" Helen asks me with an amused look.

"I don't think she knows. I mean she knows that Mom is babysitting tomorrow so we can go out, but I haven't told her what we are doing. She'll be okay with it, don't you think?"

Helen's question makes me wonder if this is a good idea. It's taken a lot for me to feel comfortable with the concept of both of us being away from Lulu overnight, but I think Donna will be okay with it. She's much more relaxed at this parenting thing than I am.

"Yes, you silly man. I think she's going to love it. In fact, any time you want to make gift suggestions to my husband you go right ahead."

I feel myself blush a little. Helen doesn't praise me all that often so when she does, I know I've done something good. I'm glad I ran this idea by her before I booked it.

"I think she'll like it too. She really likes to be surprised, as long as it's a good surprise. We've had some good banter over the years when I've surprised her with a present. I remember one Christmas where it went on for weeks with me telling her I had gotten her things like gift certificates and socks. Every few days she'd ask what it was, trying to catch me off guard. I had to get pretty creative on the things I told her. I think I even told her I enrolled her in a hat of the month club."

"What did you really get her?" Helen asks curiously, while Mom looks at me adoringly. She loves it when I tell stories of Donna and I in the early years. She feels vindicated in her claim that it was obvious to everyone except us that we were crazy about each other.

"Earrings made of Abalone Shell. The colors match her eyes."

"Oh, that's really sweet!" Helen gushes as Mom smiles at me knowingly. Yeah, yeah, Mom, you were right. I was an idiot.

A few minutes later Donna and Lulu rejoin us. Lulu immediately reaches for me. It's the greatest feeling in the world the way she wraps her arms around me and hold me tight because she missed me while she was napping. Again, my resolve wavers for a moment. Do I really want to leave her alone overnight with just my Mom and one secret service agent guarding the door? But then I catch Donna's eye and I see the way she's looking at me and I can't hardly wait to have her alone. Lulu will be in great hands with Mom. Nobody could possibly love her more than Donna and me, but Bubbe comes close.

"Well, I think it's time for the Lymans to head home." I announce to the room.

Donna gives Helen a big hug. "Thank you so much for all you did to make this happen. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure," Helen responds. "And since I won't see you tomorrow- Happy Birthday to you. We'll have lunch on Monday to celebrate, okay?"

"Yes, of course." Donna demurs as she puts Lulu's jacket on her. I slide the diaper bag over one shoulder, then pick Lulu up. With one arm wrapped around Lulu, I place my other hand on the small of Donna's back and guide her out the door. We head toward the portico where the town car waits for us.

When we get home, Donna gets Lulu and diaper bag. Bubbe takes the giant bear, rolling her eyes at me as she does.

"Your father was prone to these types of grand gestures too, you know." She says, half in rebuke, but her fond smile and words take any sting out of it. Truthfully, I feel my chest puff up. My father was a great man. Being told that I'm like him is the greatest compliment she can give me.

Lulu's gifts have been combined into one bag, plus the stroller and ride on toy. I'm sure I can manage it all in one trip. I'm a Dad now, and we have extraordinary abilities when it comes to carrying things. I slide the handles of the bag over one arm, while I grab the stroller in one hand and the ride-on toy with the other. As long as the agents open the doors for me I'll be fine.

By the time we get in the door it's almost 4. I think it's time to tell Donna about the surprise.

We all head into Lulu's room to put her presents away. Bubbe tucks the bear into the corner, then sits down on the yellow chair to watch. Donna sits down on the floor with Lulu and the gift bag, while I put the ride on toy and stroller in the closet. Then I join them on the yellow rug as Donna hands Lulu the toy phone.

"So I've got a surprise for you." I tell Donna with a grin. She looks at me knowingly and I immediately wonder how she found out. I've been very careful not to blow this. I narrow my eyes a bit at her- "Do you already know what it is?"

She leave me on the hook for a minute with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face before she finally confesses-

"No. I don't know what you have up your sleeve, but I knew you were planning something."

Huh. I wonder how many times I was the one to give something away because I told Donna about it because I thought she already knew. She a sneaky one, my Donna. God, I love her.

"I made hotel reservations for us for tonight and tomorrow. Bubbe is going to watch lulu and we are going to have a romantic weekend." I wiggle my eyebrows a bit and hope that Donna knows that I'm planning on Naked Sunday but I'm not going to say that in front of my mom.

"Really? Where?" Donna looks excited and I'm feeling pretty good about this idea. This the best part.

"The Ritz-Carlton Georgetown." It's a 5 star hotel and it's literally 5 minutes from here. We can go have some time away but not be too far in case Mom or Lulu needs us. "We can check in anytime now. So we can go whenever you're ready or we can wait until after  we put Lulu to bed tonight."

I have to admit, I'm really a little torn. I can't wait to have Donna alone. I crave her. But I don't really like the idea of missing two nights in a row of our bedtime routine with Lulu. We could put her to bed and still be in to the hotel by 8. I hope that's what Donna picks.

"Let's wait until after she goes to bed, okay? It'll be the first time we've both been gone overnight. Let's ease into it." Donna looks a little uncertain until I grin at her.

"Yes! That's what I was hoping you'd choose."

Mom rolls her eyes at both of us. She's called us helicopter parents more than once. but she's mostly just amused by us. Donna's Mom actually offered to take Lulu for a whole week so we could go on a "real" vacation. It took me a minute to realize she wasn't kidding and a lot less than that to turn her down flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh is grinning and practically vibrating with anticipation as he guides me off the elevator towards our suite. It's pretty obvious which one is ours by the two agents standing just outside the door. Scott and Jackie are on duty tonight. We stop just outside the door and I hold my hand out to Josh for the key.

"I can do it!" He insists, looking a little affronted. But after the fourth try he finally hands it over to me. Of course, I open it on the first try.

"I loosened it for you." He insists. Jackie rolls her eyes and smirks a little as Josh holds the door open for me.

"Just admitted it. I'm better at this than you . . . " I tease as I walk through the door, but as I enter the room, I fall silent as I take in the sight before me.

I've never been to a Ritz-Carlton before. Really, the only luxury hotel I've stayed at was in Hawaii. This is incredible.

The door way opens into a living room. A suede sectional couch mostly surrounds a round coffee table. It's flanked by two leather chairs. An enormous bouquet of red roses dominates the table but there is also a silver tray with chocolate covered strawberries and two empty crystal flutes. A bottle of champagne is chilling in a silver ice bucket on a stand next to the table.

The frosted French doors leading to the master bedroom stand open, inviting us in. When I walk through them I see red rose petals are scattered across the white comforter on the king bed. The room smells amazing. It's glowing softly from the LED candles flickering from the nightstands and bureau.

Then it hits me.

"It's like our honeymoon." I turn to Josh. He's grinning like crazy.

"I did okay? Good surprise?"

"Yeah." Words kind of escape me. This is just amazing.

"Well, this is really your birthday celebration but since our anniversary is next week, I figured we should take advantage of the fact that Mom's in town, because we couldn't re-create the honeymoon last year, because you were still recovering, you know."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Less talking, more kissing."

"Right."

He takes my face in his hands and looks into my eyes for a minute. I love it when he does this. Even though I'm dying for him to kiss me, the few moments right before, when he takes his time and looks into my soul are the moments that I can't live without. God, I love this man so much.

When he finally gets to the kissing part, he doesn't hurry then either. For the ball of endless energy that is Josh Lyman, he knows when to slow down and take his time. He's an amazing kisser. Just the right amount of gentle, just the right amount of strength. His kisses do more than explore my mouth, they explore my heart and my mind. They reach throughout my body, waking it up, bringing it alive.

It doesn't really register that he's maneuvered us over to the bed until the backs of my legs hit it, and he gently lowers me on to it. And when his hands start working on removing my shirt, I barely notice because he hasn't stopped kissing me.

I feel boneless, completely cherished, and utterly safe.

Before I know it I'm completely naked and his hands are caressing every inch of me. He stops for just a moment and looks at me with a slow, sexy smile.

"God, you're beautiful. I love you so much."

With the kissing paused, it occurs to me that I should be more of an active participant in this love-making, I start to sit up, intent on removing some of his clothing.

"No. Just lie back. Please, let me." He goes back to the kissing but this time his lips are exploring other parts of my body, and my mouth is free to moan and sigh, and scream as he shows me exactly how he feels about me.

. . . . .

When he's done, I lay there a few minutes in a happy stupor. Josh is grinning too. He's pleased with himself for pleasing me so much. His pride in being a good lover is well earned, and in this case the touch of cockiness that comes with it is a good look on him.

"Well, Happy Anniversary, Mr. Lyman!" I offer when I can finally form words. "And how can I return the favor?"

His grin gets even bigger. "Well, actually, I do have an idea about that."

"You do now? Something different than the normal way?" I raise an eyebrow. We've never been super-kinky, but I'm game for a little bit of play.

"I was thinking we could have naked Sunday. Starting right now. How about you don't wear any clothes for the rest of the weekend."

"None?" I ask shyly, playing along. This isn't a new game. We've done this before.

"Well, I might let you wear a robe eventually, if you're a good girl." The dimple in his cheek twitches. It's a turn-on for both of us when he talks like he's in charge, even though we both know he's really not.

"I'll be good. . . . Sir." I can't help the little smirk as I call him Sir. Sometimes it works and sometimes we both just end up laughing.

As I get up and walk toward the bathroom, his laughter wins out. It's even more boisterous than normal. I look back over my shoulder and give him a puzzled look.

He can barely get the words out. "Look in the mirror."

When I turn and look at myself, I can't help but laughing too. There are rose petals stuck to my ass.

I sway my hips as I walk into the bathroom, hoping to dislodge some of the petals. Josh is still laughing as he gets up to follow me. But I stop in my tracks as I walk through the door. Josh bumps into me and automatically wraps his arms around my waist.

"Holy Crap! This is a nice bathroom!"

Josh grins some more. I swear his cheeks are going to start hurting soon.

"It's an oversized, deep soaking tub, with luxurious slate and limestone décor," Josh intones as he turns on the faucet, "with exclusive Asprey bath amenities." He drops a bath bomb into the tub and it starts to fizz. It smells like lavender. "There is a separate stall shower with a rainforest shower head, plus a powder room."

"Did you memorize the brochure?" I ask with a giggle.

He raises one eyebrow. "I thought you were going to be good? You know what happens when you're sassy?"

He uses that voice and his comment shoots straight to my lady parts. I swear my ovaries are going to explode! But I can't help but grin at him. It's been over a month since he felt comfortable teasing me like that. I'm glad things are getting back to normal, but he looks a little concerned, like he's still not sure about the banter. So I switch to a regular tone of voice.

"Sometimes I think you like me best when I'm sassy like that."

He pulls me in close. "I like you best all the time. But especially naked."

"And I think you're overdressed." I tell him, as I pull his shirt out of his pants and start unbuttoning it.

He lets me take charge of undressing him. I take my time, kissing and caressing and outright groping him as I go. He does have a really nice ass, and I'm happy to get my hands on it without having to worry about being interrupted.

By the time I've got him naked, the tub is full and he's panting for more.

"Go on, get in and I'll take care of all your needs." I suggest in a husky voice.

Josh obeys, climbing in and settling down into the bubbles. "You know, I never really liked baths until I married you. You make bath time fun."

"Please don't start singing "Rubber Ducky!" I groan. It's one of Lulu's favorite songs.

"I think you've watched too much Sesame Street." Josh chuckles, as he holds out his hand. "C'mere, nothing rubber in here. I promise."

"Hold on, I'm going to get the strawberries and champagne." I tell him, reaching for the plush terry bathrobe hanging on the back of the door.

"Na- uh, young lady." Josh drawls, "I didn't tell you that you could use a robe yet."

I give him a grin and sway my hips as I walk, stark naked, out of the bathroom to retrieve our goodies.

This is going to be a fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we get out of the bath, it's almost 10pm. Donna lets me dry her off very carefully and very slowly, then wrap her up in a oversized fluffy towel. Once her hair is dry, I lead her into the living room.

"Are you warm enough?" I ask while checking the thermostat. It's set for 82 degrees so it should be fine.

"Yes."

"Then give me the towel." I order her. She likes it when I'm a little bossy. It usually comes easy to me, but last month really shook me. I'm not quite as confident playing this game anymore.

I turn Pandora on to a slow dance station. Man, the internet is great! When I turn back around Donna is standing, naked, holding the towel out to me. She's giving me a sexy smile so I know she's still into this.

"Dance with me, Donnatella." I command, throwing the towel towards one of the chairs and holding out my arms.

She steps into them and rests her head on my shoulder. She's exactly the right height when she's not wearing heels. I'll never stop marveling at how perfectly she fits into my arms. I hold one her hands up near our hearts. My right arm is wrapped all the way around her, holding her close and stroking her side. Every once in a while she sighs and molds herself even more tightly to me.

I feel like we could just do this forever and I'd never get bored. I love having her in my arms, my head resting against hers. It feels like the world can't touch us when we are like this.

But after awhile, Donna gasps and pulls away from me. "JOSH!" Her distressed tone makes my heart leap into my throat.

"What's the matter?" I scan the room for danger.

"THAT!" She points toward the window. "Did you KNOW the curtains are open? Have we been giving the whole city a free show?"

I find myself chuckling at her outraged expression. I guess she's not into voyeurism.

"Baby, the room is pretty dark, and we are pretty high up. No one can see us."

"Are you sure?" She asks skeptically.

"Yes. Do you think I want our picture in the paper?"

She gives me a look.

"Donna. The windows are one way glass. Most of the clientele of this hotel value their privacy."

"You'd better hope you're right. If anyone saw us, you are in so much trouble."

Well. The romance of naked slow dancing just died a pretty painful death. Maybe I should pull out her gifts now, even though her birthday isn't until tomorrow. I leave her stewing for a minute and go to the bedroom to pull the box out of my bag.

When I walk back into the living room wearing clothes, she immediately protests. "HEY!"

But she doesn't really look surprised. I do this to her a lot. I try to keep her naked as much as possible, while NOT being naked myself. She frequently lets me get away with it, but right now, she's looking a little annoyed. This is not quite going how I imagined. I hope the present will smooth things over.

I pull the box out from behind my back and hand it to her. "You didn't have to. . . " she starts to say, then she recognizes the gift wrap and chuckles. "Oh. I see. This is a present for YOU not for me."

"I'm hurt." I hold my hand over my heart in mock protest. "You could at least open it before you make accusations."

"Alright." She grumbles playfully. I'm pretty sure she's just teasing me. She's usually very happy with the lingerie I pick out. She slides the black ribbon off and places it on the table, then rips off the pink and white striped paper, then pulls the top off the box. When she opens the tissue paper, her face lights up.

"Oh. It's gorgeous. And silky!" She pulls it out with a grin. "Can I please put it on, sir?" She asks in her sexiest voice and about brings me to my knees.

"Yes, of course. You can wear it as much as you want. Or if you'd rather, I packed flannel pajama pants and your favorite t-shirt. I don't want to ever make you feel uncomfortable. Playing is only fun if we are both having fun."

Donna gives me a soft smile. "I'm having fun, Josh." She reassures me.

She slips the robe on and loosely ties the sash. The website called this the _Very Sexy Short Satin Kimono_ , and boy did they get the name right! She sits back down and crosses one leg over the other and leans back in a sexy pose.

The robe gaps open, giving me just a glimpse of a pink nipple. The edge of the robe barely reaches the tops of her thighs and I'm getting a nice view of the side of her ass too. I think this is actually more titillating than having her completely naked, possibly because I can look forward to getting her completely naked in the near future.

Okay, maybe the gift really was as much for me as it was for her.

"Thank you. I love this. It feels amazing against my skin and the color is so pretty. You do like to buy me Indigo blue, don't you?"

"It really brings out your eyes." I tell her, swallowing hard.

"Right. You bought this because of how it highlights my eyes." She gives me an evil grin, then slowly uncrosses her legs. She knows exactly what she's doing to me.

"Are you sure no one can see us?" She asks in a sultry voice.

I nod eagerly, unable to speak. She looks me right in the eye and unties the robe, letting it fall open. Then she swivels the chair back around toward the window. "Come here," she calls to me.

. . . .

Later, I'm feeling really good, sitting in the chair with Donna on my lap. I'm not wearing anything, but she has the robe on again, and the satin really does feel amazing against my skin. But it doesn't feel as amazing as her thigh, which I'm idly stroking.

Her head is back against my shoulder. And she's drawing lazy circles on my chest. This is very relaxing, just snuggling quietly, while looking out the window at the city lights.

Donna yawns and I swivel the chair so I can look at the clock across the room.

"It's after 11. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not, really, but I am in danger of falling asleep here. And then you'd have to carry me."

"I can do that."

"It's not good for your back."

"I don't care."

"I do. We could go to bed and watch a movie." I smirk a little over her head at her offer. She frequently suggests a movie in bed but she rarely make it through one. But it's still nice just to hold her for a while. And it's not a bad idea to move to the bedroom before she falls asleep.

"Porn?" I tease just to get a reaction. She smacks my chest gently.

"You are incorrigible."

"Yep."

"Insatiable too."

"Why, thank you."

" _Josh_!" I can practically hear her roll her eyes, but I don't hear her complaining.

"Come on, baby, let's go se what's on t.v."

I give her a little shove to get her to stand up. Once she does, she takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. She pulls back the sheets and then takes off her robe and lays it on the chaise in the corner of the bedroom. I just stand there watching as she slides into bed, naked. I am a very lucky man.

She pats the spot next to her, and I'm drawn to her like a magnet.

"Grab the remote on your way!" She calls out, breaking the mood. But I follow her instructions. A minute later we are both propped up against the headboard while the movie menu scrolls across the screen.

"Henry & June, Eyes Wide Shut, 9 Songs, The Dreamers. Any of those sound good?" They're all in the "Steamy Romance" category, so maybe, if she can stay awake, I'll end up seeing a little more action tonight. When it comes to her, I really am insatiable.

"I don't know. Check the RomCom section."

"Dirty Dancing, Sleepless in Seattle, When Harry Met Sally, . . ."

"When Harry Met Sally! Definitely."

I roll my eyes but she grins at me. "It's almost my birthday. I should get to pick."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather pick porn?"

"I'm sure."

I start the movie and she lifts my arm and snuggles into my side. Truthfully, with my arm wrapped around her like this, and her naked body pressed against me. I don't really need porn to get in the mood. But I'm also quite content just holding her.

Sure enough, less than a hour into the movie, she's fast asleep. I watch it for a few more minutes, until the famous fake orgasm scene comes on. That's not something I need to watch again.

I turn the t.v. off grumbling to myself. "Not really fooling anyone. I'm sure I can tell the difference. Maybe I'll have Donna try to test me tomorrow." I spoon her from behind and pull her close. Nah, having her test me won't work, because I'm never satisfied until I'm sure she is.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly open my eyes and find myself staring into Josh's chocolate depths.

"Happy Birthday." He offers with a slow, sexy grin. He's laying on his side with one hand propping up his head. His other hand is making a slow circuit over the planes of my abdomen.

"Hey, have you been awake long?"

He gives me a half shrug. "Not really. Anyway, it doesn't matter, I'm just laying here enjoying the view."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Did you call your Mom and check on Lulu?"

"No."

I find that very hard to believe. "Josh?" He looks sheepish.

"I texted her."

"You texted your Mom?"

"Yes. It's something new we are trying."

"Okay. And?"

"Lulu's fine. She woke up at 7 and they had blueberry pancakes."

"Um... pancakes."

"Are you hungry?" His hand is traveling back up my body towards my breast. "Because I'm hungry . . ." his breath is warm against my skin as his mouth closes over a nipple. His mouth is amazing and the things that he does with his tongue chases every other thought from my mind.

After a few minutes he stops. "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

He grins at me. "Are . . . you . . . hungry?" He punctuates each word with a slight tug.

"ummmm, hmmmmmmmm."

"Okay. Let's order some room service." He sits up, leaving me laying here in a fog. Then he pulls the sheet off me. The loss of the warm blankets wakes me up.

"Joooosshhh!" I can't help but whine. "You're mean."

"Yes, I am." He laughs unapologetically. "Like you never work me up and leave me hanging?"

Well. He has a point there. I have been known to torment him on ocassion. He gives me another quick kiss. Then gets up and walks out of the room. He really is just going to leave me here. Aching.

He comes back a few moments later. Whistling. He's enjoying this far too much. He should remember. Payback's a bitch.

Josh climbs back into bed and hands me a room service menu. "Read it out loud." He tells me with a smirk, immediately making me wonder what he's up to.

"The Continental. Choice of Juice, Choice of Breakfast Bakeries, preserves, honey, coffee . . . " oh my god. He's placing feather light kisses on the inside of my ankle and working his way up.

"Keep reading." He instructs, using _that_ voice. Oh my god. I'm never going to get through this.

"The Healthy Breakfast. Juice. Berries. Ohhh. Yogurt. Spinnnnaacch and feta egg white scramble . . . ."

"Go on, Donna." He says my name sternly but his eyes are smoldering. He isn't completely unaffected by his actions either.

I take a deep breath and try to rush through the next one before he starts back in. "The American Breakfast. Juice. Breakfast Bakeries, Two Eggs Any style, Potatoes, Ham, Bacon, or Chicken Sausage. Coffee." I grin at him. I did it.

He smirks back at me. "Next page. And spread your legs further apart."

"Yes, _sir_." I love it when he's bossy in bed.

. . . . .

When we finally actually get around to ordering breakfast, it's closer to lunchtime and we've really worked up an appetite.

Smoked Bacon, Avocado, Lettuce, Tomato, Two Eggs Over medium, Lemon Aioli, Country Toast and a side of fruit salad. Yeah. That sounds fantastic. I'm so hungry. "I'm gonna have the Breakfast Club Sandwich. What are you having?"

"Cinnamon Maple Pancakes with Vermont Maple Syrup."

"Ooooh, those sound really good. Will you share with me?"

"Yes. As long as you don't tell President Bartlet about the syrup."

"Deal. You want me to order my sandwich with Turkey Bacon?"

"Sure. And order a pot of coffee please."

"Duh."

"How long before the food gets here?"

"They said about 30 minutes. So I think we've got enough time for a shower. IF you can keep your hands to yourself."

"No thanks."

"What?"

"I don't want a quick shower where I keep my hands to myself. I want a slow, leisurely shower where I definitely do not keep my hands to myself. Let's watch some of the Sunday morning shows, then after we eat we can take our time in the shower. Then I have another surprise for later."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"But I wanna know."

"Live with the pain."

Josh slips on his boxers and heads into the living room. I love it when he does things like this. I really do like to be surprised and Josh's surprises are usually really good. The thrill of anticipation along with the opportunity to tease him a little and try to get him to tell me. I'm just so happy. This hotel thing has been a really great idea. I think I'll give Josh a little thank you treat. I slip the robe on, then saunter out to him. When I get to him, I stop in front of the chair and untie the robe slowly. Then I let it fall to the floor. Then I climb onto his lap to watch the morning talk shows.

"What are you doing? You can't be naked when room service gets here!" Josh sputters even as his hands betray him and start skimming along my sides.

"We've got time. I'll put something on before it gets here. Besides you can't really answer the door in just your boxers, either!"

"Well, it IS naked Sunday. I guess there's no reason to get dressed until we absolutely have to."

We settle in and watch Lou absolutely destroy George Rohr on Capital Beat. "I'm so glad she's on our side." Josh mutters as the segment is concluding.

We hear a knock on the door and a cheery voice call out- "room service!" We both freeze for a minute and the knocking gets louder.

"It's only been 15 minutes!" I gasp.

Josh jumps up, knocking me off his lap and onto the floor. "Hey!"

"Just a minute!" Josh yells loudly as he runs into the bedroom. A second later he's back with the comforter off the bed. "Here! Wrap yourself up in this!""

As I do I give him a look. Does he want me to get the door wrapped in a blanket? He's only in his boxers. That isn't much better. He can't really answer the door either. He looks down at himself then reaches down and grabs my new robe off the floor, and throws it on. Then races toward the door.

He looks absolutely ridiculous and I start to giggle. But he just opens the door and tries to peek around the corner of it.

Scott is just outside the door. "Room service brought your breakfast. I've examined the tray and cart, Mr. Lyman. Can I bring it in?" Josh gives me a stern look, points to the bedroom and harshly whispers- "hide!" So I scamper into the bedroom and peek between the frosted doors.

I have to hand it to Scott. He doesn't say a word as he rolls the cart into the living room. But as he turns to go, he gives Josh a once over and smirks a little. That's when I hear Josh say: "Not a word, Scott. Not. one. word."

I hear the door close, then Josh calls to me. "It's safe to come out now."

I come back out of the room and give him a once over. But I'm not nearly as restrained as Scott.

"That really is quite the outfit. Am I going to get my robe back anytime soon?'

He smirks at me and takes it off. "Drop the blanket and I'll give you the robe back."

I swear that man will do about anything to get a glimpse of me naked. I guess I should find it flattering. I have moments of uncertainty when I get a glimpse of myself in the mirror these days. My hips really are a little wider since Lulu was born. My belly is definitely a little softer and there are stretch marks. It's been a year. I thought I'd have my body back by now.

But I drop the blanket and the way Josh looks at me makes me forget about my imperfections.

"Okay. Give me my robe."

"Come and get it."

I take my time getting there and his grin gets bigger with every step closer I take. When I arrive he pulls me in and plants a long kiss on me, his hands run down my back and linger on my ass. When he's done kissing me, he pats my ass softly and pulls away slowly.

I stand there a little dazed. But he holds the robe open as I slip my arms into it then he ties it tightly.

"It probably is a good idea to keep you covered up so we can actually get around to eating breakfast." He says just a little bit regretfully.


	5. Chapter 5

It's almost 11 by the time we are done with breakfast. We've got plenty of time to shower or take a bath before I surprise Donna with our couples massage.

"How about another bath? I know you mentioned the shower, but we could do that after."

"Okay with me. I'm enjoying this lazy, Naked Sunday." Donna gets up, unties the robe, drops it and heads toward the bathroom. A few minutes later I hear the water running.

"You coming?" She hollers from the other room.

In the bedroom, I pull another gift box out of my bag and set it on the night stand. Then I join Donna in the bathroom.

She's brushing her teeth and doing a little dance to the radio. I reach around to grab the tube of toothpaste but she freezes me with a look. I smile sheepishly and move close enough to grab the toiletries bag and get my toothbrush. Two years of marriage has taught me several things including that Donna is completely grossed out if I put my mouth on the tube of toothpaste.

"Hey, I get bonus points for packing 2 toothbrushes, right?" I ask as I squeeze the toothpaste out.

Donna chuckles, then spits into the sink. "Yes, babe. In addition to all the points for booking this amazing hotel as a surprise and giving me multiple mind-blowing orgasms, you also get bonus points for packing the correct number of toothbrushes.

She leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek, then she climbs into the bathtub and sinks down with a sigh. "Heaven."

I climb in across from her.. It really is nice just to power down, relax, and stare at my naked wife.

"So . . . your Mom has been dropping hints about us having another baby."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I love her but she always has felt like she can say whatever she wants about certain subjects."

"Well, at least she's not as obnoxious as my parents are going to be."

"Really? They haven't said anything."

"Well not yet, but I bet we'll hear all about it at Christmas. I'm sure they are hoping we'll have an announcement by then."

"We haven't really talked about this."

"We're talking about it now."

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"I'm ready to talk about it too."

"Okay- so go ahead and talk."

"Why do I have to go first?! You brought it up!"

"Well, technically, your Mom brought it up."

"Donna!"

"Do you want to have more children?"

"I don't know. Yes? I mean, Lulu is amazing. And we seem to be pretty good at this parenting thing. So I think more would be good. But then I remember what it was like for you, and I think no way. I really wouldn't want you to go through that again. What do you think?"

"I'm pretty happy with our life like it is right now. But I did like growing up with siblings. I always imagined having at least a couple kids. I'm not opposed to the idea of having more. And at least now we know not to get Demoral and to get an epidural as soon as possible. So what do you think? Should I go off the pill and we'll see what happens?"

My heart starts to beat faster. I do want this! I do want a bigger family. It still gives me butterflies to think about it, but yeah. I feel my face breaking into a grin.

"YEAH! Let's do this. Let's make another baby. In fact, let's start now." I grab her ankle and start to pull her closer.

" _Josh_! I already took my pill this morning, and even if I stop now, it'll take some time for it to get out of my system."

"Okay, but it never hurts to practice."

. . . . .

When we are done with our practicing, and fully showered, Donna spends a few extra minutes in the bathroom, blow drying her hair. That gives me a few minutes to put some sweats and a t-shirt on.

Then I grab the gift box and plop down in the chaise to wait for her. A tiny part of my brain suggests that I should have brought some briefing memos to read while I waited but I quickly banish the thought.

From here I have a great view of Donna, wrapped in a towel, wiggling her hips and singing off key to the radio. There is nothing else I'd rather be doing right now than watching her. And I can do that while texting Mom my to check on Lulu.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Lulu is napping and I'm putting together a casserole to put in the oven later."

"What kind of casserole?"

"Your favorite."

"MOM!"

"Don't worry I'm making enough. You can have leftovers tomorrow night."

"Thanks Mom."

Donna comes out of the bathroom. "Is that your Mom?"

"Yes."

"How's Lulu?"

"She's napping."

"That's not all that bad of an idea."

"Sure, if you want to nap I can save this for later." I hold up the box.

"Gimmee!" Donna says in a sassy voice.

"Is that how you ask?" I tease her sternly.

"No. May I please have my . . . HEY! You're wearing clothes! Cheater." She sticks out her bottom lip in an adorable pout.

"C'mere!" I scoot over so she can cuddle with me on the chair. Once she sits down I give her a quick kiss to get rid of the pout.

"Here." I hand her the gift and watch her eagerly open it. She doesn't even comment about the fact that it's wrapped the same as the last one.

Her face lights up as she pulls the top of the box off and pushes the pink tissue paper aside. "Can I put these on now?"

"Of course."

She starts with the pajama bottoms. Her grin gets bigger as she slides them up her long legs. "These feel fantastic!"

She stops for a minute to model them for me and my mouth goes dry. The satiny shorts sit right at her hips and barely cover her rear.

"C'mere" I barely croak out. She obliges me and takes a couple steps closer. I reach up and run my hands over her ass.

"These do feel nice!"

"Yes, that does." She sighs. She may tease me about being insatiable but lately her drive has kicked back up to what it was before Lulu was born. I'm a very lucky man.

"Try the shirt on."

"Okay." She picks it up and starts to put it on, then stops suddenly. "Hold on. You're telling me to put a shirt ON? What's going on Josh?"

"I've got another surprise for you. We're having a couple's massage here in the room. They should be here in about 15 minutes to set up."

Donna actually squeals and throws herself into my lap. "Thank you!"

Since her pajama top is unbuttoned, it flies open and my hands seem to move on their own to caress her while we kiss. Just as things are getting hot and heavy, I hear a pounding on the door and pull away reluctantly.

"Fix your top. I'll let them in."

While Marta and Helga are setting up their tables, Donna slips into the room. Her blue robe is wrapped tightly around her pink floral pajamas.

Once the tables are ready, Marta instructs us to "undress to our comfort" while she and Helga wait in the other room.

"Just give a yell when you're ready, dear." She tells Donna as she closes the French doors.

Donna unties the robe and places it on the back of a leather chair. Then she pops the button on the pajama top, which quickly joins the robe. When her fingers hook into the satin boxers to remove them I find myself screeching.

"DONNA!"

"What?"

"What ARE you doing?!"

She looks confused. "Getting ready for my massage."

"You're taking those off?" I manage to squeak. "You'll be naked!"

"Yes. That's how I usually get a massage."

"You do?"

"They said undress to MY level of comfort, Josh, not yours. If it were up to you, I'd be putting on corduroy pants and a hooded parka."

"Damn straight," I mutter.

She gives me an evil grin and pulls down her bottoms. Then she climbs onto the table and drapes the sheet over herself.

"It's up to you, babe. But trust me . . . this will be a lot better if you at least strip to your boxers."

. . . . .

"This is nice, isn't it Donna?"

"mmm, hmm."

"I can see why you like this. It's pretty good."

". . ."

"Donna?"

"hmm?"

"Right, it's good? I did a good job picking this for your birthday, instead of more jewelry?"

"mmm, hmm"

"Donna, what do you think Lulu is doing right now? You don't think she's taken her first steps for Bubbe do you?"

"uh uh."

"Donna . . . ."

"For the love of God, Josh! Would you just shut up? Don't you ever get tired of the sound of your own voice?"

". . . ."

"Josh . . . " Her tone is softer, but honestly, I'm a little afraid to answer her. It's been a long time since she snapped at me like that.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but a massage is supposed to be quiet time."

. . . . .

When the massage is over and the masseuses have left, Donna pulls me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay. I hope I didn't ruin the experience for you."

"No! That was a really great massage. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I guess I can see what you've been talking about all these years."

"You really should get a professional massage more often, Josh! It would be good for your back. Better than what I can do for you."

"But I'd rather have you touching me."

"But you rarely let me give you a full massage, you always end up cutting it short to move on to other activities!"

"Speaking of other activities . . . " I play with tie on her robe and raise my eyebrows.

. . . . .

Donna's stomach growls and I glance over at the clock. It's just past 5. A bit early for dinner, but since we didn't have lunch, it makes sense that she's hungry.

"So what do you want to do for dinner? Room service? A nice restaurant?"

"Do you know what I really want? I'd like to go home for dinner and eat with Lulu and Mom. We could pick something up on the way. Do you mind? This has been wonderful, but I miss our daughter."

"I don't mind at all. And actually, Mom is making my favorite casserole. And she said there is enough for us."

Donna grins and gives me a quick kiss. "You really are the best husband!" Then she jumps out of bed and opens the suitcase to find some clothes.

Once she's dressed I pull her in close and wrap my arms around her. "You look amazing!"

"Josh. I'm wearing jeans and a sweater. You've certainly seen me dressed better."

"It doesn't matter to me what you wear, or if you wear nothing at all. I'll always think you look amazing."

"Thanks for an incredible surprise."

"Happy Birthday, Donnatella."


End file.
